


Foxes & Wolves

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Open Marriage, mentions of Noshiko's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noshiko takes a vacation and meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxes & Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/87993531752/song-vienna-by-ultravox-pairing-kali-x-noshiko)
> 
> inspired by Ultravox's Vienna: _"The warmth of your hand and a cold gray sky. It fades to the distance”_

She had met her while vacationing alone. Kira, her baby, her clone, now six years old, had been left with the most recent husband. She liked Ken most since the Egyptian princess, but that was so long ago. Kira was her second child; the last one hadn’t made it past two weeks. Holding her for the first time was one of the most bittersweet moments, her baby girl looking identical to her long dead sister. But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. Her life was good, even if it was in a dull stage right now, hence the vacation. She had an entire weekend to do whatever, whomever she wished, and she needed to decompress. Once she got back, she would have to begin aging again, perhaps even rearranging her facial features a bit too.

Noshiko ended up at a bar that the concierge had recommended, all she wanted was good food and beer. And settling into the Czech bar, with a deep dark foamy beer, she thought she just may spend her weekend here. She toyed with that thought and her chilled glass until a wolf sat beside her with a murmured, _May I?_ The wolf was tall, dark, and gorgeous, and spun her hopes for the weekend instantly.

“Of course,” she answered, even though the woman had already sat, “I’m Noshiko, you are…?”

She offered a flash of her teeth and burgundy eyes, “Kali.”

They passed the evening together predictably, talking over drinks and burgers until last call. It didn’t surprise either of them to end up back at Noshiko’s hotel room, taking advantage of the abundance of pillows and overly soft mattress. She smiled when she awoke tangled up in the wolf, and the two lived in that bed for the remainder of her stay.

Kali never asked about the ring on her finger, and Noshiko never asked about her pack that must be in the area. They avoided supernatural talk with sharp kisses, and there was no teary goodbye when Noshiko’s trip was up. She couldn’t muster any disappointment over what had been the only untainted fling she’d ever had. Usually they ended in death or jealousy or disbelief, but this one… this one had been perfectly encapsulated in a weekend, and the only thing that could ever ruin it would be meeting her again.

Yet even on the plane with a smile, she wondered about returning someday. Werewolves didn’t move that often, and certainly weren’t difficult to track. She’d play with the idea until returning home and dismissing it as ridiculous.


End file.
